1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind reducing devices and more particularly pertains to a new wind reducing device for reducing wind and subsequently the noise produced by the wind as it passes around the ears of a biker and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind reducing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,789 describes a housing that may be attached to eyeglasses and which are adapted for encapsulating the ears. Another type of wind reducing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,493 again having a housing that is mounted to eyeglasses to encompass the ears.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be readily retrofitted to any eyeglasses and is of lightweight design to ensure maximum comfort while still directing wind and noise around the ears.